Twisted
by SeventhSpanishAngel
Summary: Err...brief and random meeting between two unlikely characters. Sadly, Star Wars meets harry potter.
1. Starlit arrival

**TWISTED- **and yes, it is sadly a crossover. It's like a disease…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I am most certainly not George Lucas or J.K.Rowling. I am making zip money. I don't even own the t-shirt slogan. The characters belong to their creators. The twisted plot sadly is mine.

**Spoilers: **Um, well, not a lot. But if they bother you, don't read. Pertains to HP book one and SW episode…something. When Ani goes evil, anyway. Not canon. Crossover fic.

**Rating: **This always confuses me. It's safe to read, I think. Brief mention of child neglect and so on. Er, M?

**Warnings: **Extreme lack of sanity ahead. Abandon canon. The ship is sinking.

**A.N: **This is a completely random and somewhat parody of sw/hp. I had a sudden image out of nowhere of Obi-Wan running into Petunia Dursley and 'lo- this fic was born. This is probably as much of it as you are going to get. It's not to be taken seriously. I practically cackled when I wrote their meeting, however. I think it was very late at night when I had the idea and I really have no excuse. I lack a far bit of knowledge about the SW universe- it's so massive! So if there are mistakes- live with them. I don't think anybody really cares. Go read a serious fic if you want perfection. I have a teeny bit more written if anybody actually wants it.

**Prologue- Starlit Arrival**

In a very secluded corner of the galaxy, on a world separate from any of the old alliances, a man was disembarking from a very odd looking ship.

He was very tired.

Slung across his chest was a crude sling made from what appeared to be a strip of his simple brown robes. Sleeping inside the sling were two very small infants. So small, in fact, that they could only have been days old. The two tiny faces were currently calm and still in sleep. This was good, because their guardian was exhausted and the two tended to wake and fuss as one.

The man was in his mid-thirties, but somehow contrived to look both much older and much younger. He had red-gold hair that fell with a slight wave just past his shoulders, and was touched faintly with threads of silver. A slightly scruffy beard covered his jaw, and he ran one slim hand over his face with a sigh as he leaped lightly the last meter to the ground, before enabling the cloaking device on his wrist. Instantly, the ship seemed to shimmer and vanish as if it never been.

"So this is Earth." The man's voice was soft and cultured, touched with a deep wariness and sorrow. Inside the sling, the little boy began to stir, one tiny hand clasping and unclasping the soft weave of his make-shift blanket. His sister slumbered on.

The babies were called Luke and Leia, and the careworn man holding them close to his heart was called Obi-Wan.

It was a brave new world. The exiled Jedi sighed and lifted his eyes towards the heavens, seeking out stars in the unfamiliar night sky in which to get his bearings. A cool night-wind picked up, and the man tightened his grip on his young charges, feeling woefully inadequate to the task that lay before him.

Not only did he have to successfully evade the Emperor and his minions- and _Him_- he was also to raise two infants?

What by the Force did he know of raising children?

_Just love them, Padawan-mine…_Obi-Wan jerked in surprise, head whipping to the side although he knew nothing would be there.

_Master…_He sighed again. Love them? How could he not? For whenever the two little ones opened their eyes Obi-Wan stared into endless blue that reminded him sharply of another pair of eyes that he had known- and loved- so well.

Love them? Of course! No problem! But _raise_ them?

Yoda must be getting senile in his old age.

But these were all questions that could wait for another day. For now, Obi-Wan needed to find shelter for the night, before creating a new identity and getting a job underneath the radar of the Emperor that would still supply enough money for two growing children.

He was, he believed, fairly safe here. This planet, from what he knew, was unexplored by any of the major powers. Its people were not yet capable of space-travel, let alone warp speed. Absently, the newly Exiled Jedi Master, one of the last of his kind, checked his shielding before he began to make his way into the night, breathing in the fresh air as he fought back memories to new and painful to yet be accepted.

_Oh, Anakin…_

He would make this work. Not because he deserved it, but because the two tiny, trusting lives within his arms did. And so it was that Obi-Wan Kenobi and the newborn children of Anakin Skywalker came to Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan blessed the Force yet again as he wiped any memory of his or the twins existence from the local man's mind. Without it, he would have had no chance.

It was a very different man that walked through the crowded town of London than the exhausted man that had staggered off of the little transport many miles away. For one, his beloved robes simply did not fit in, and he was forced to fold them up neatly to be carried in his bag. They held too many memories for him to abandon them so cheaply.

Besides, Luke and Leia seemed to adore sleeping in its folds, and anything that kept the two from trying to scream their tiny but in no way undeveloped lungs out could only be good.

Now, Obi-Wan was dressed in dark, well fitting clothes that enabled movement. The kind but somewhat ferocious sales lady had tried to sell him something called _jeans_, but Obi-Wan was a veteran of far too many battles to be forced into wearing clothes that would restrict him in battle. Instead, he wore close-fitting but stretchy material in an odd pattern referred to on the planet as khaki. Whatever that was. Shirts at least had been simple to choose from. Although he had to admit buying a shirt for no other reason than the rather amusing slogan on the front.

"Shhh…I'm hiding from the voices." He had kept his old boots, which still had many years left in them, but topped off his outfit with an extremely comfortable ankle-length jacket made of soft leather that reminded him somewhat of his beloved cloak.

Well, there was also a simple black belt with a plain metal buckle, on which he hung his lightsaber out of sight. The presence of his old weapon, was, as ever, a comfort. That didn't mean he abandoned his beloved knife collection, not at all! After all, a lightsaber was the last weapon you fell back on when you were undercover and hiding from extremely powerful enemies. Obi-Wan was taking as many precautions as possible. When he had sold a large quantity of his unneeded supplies from his 'cruiser, he had adopted the far simpler name of Ben with a soft twinge of regret. Gone, too, was his beard, without which he appeared years younger, and he sincerely hoped, altered his facial features significantly. Locks of red-gold hair fell into his shifting, blue-green eyes and he brushed them absently behind one ear as he bent over the twins again, mouth and eyes softening as they gurgled trustingly up at him. He tucked them into their little carriers snugly, smiling as Leia curled her tiny fists around her brand new stuffed toy, something known somewhat affectionately as a 'teddy-bear.' His expression lost a little of its luminance as he recalled the utter Sith cursed hell that had been baby shopping.

The Obi-Wan Kenobi rule of baby shopping had been pretty simple, considering he'd never had to do it before.

That was until he'd entered…_that_ shop, and met _that_ woman…

She'd immediately been enamored of the two tiny twins with their fuzzy little blonde heads, which Obi-Wan could hardly blame her for. However, her somewhat excessive adoration had turned to horror as she took in their makeshift carrier and the obvious and complete lack of any baby implements.

The next hour had been utter hell.

He had to have diapers. He had to have bottles, dummies, blankets and safe, approved baby carriers, of which, she had pointed out, his sling was most certainly not.

He'd been somewhat indignant. It had been just fine for the week before she'd even met them, and he would never have allowed the two precious children to have been hurt under his care! Plus, he had the Force on his side.

Unfortunately, he couldn't say this, and his protestations that he would allow nothing to happen to the twins fell on somewhat deaf ears as the lady- known as Jenna- berated him firmly, tugging him towards the approved baby carriers, her voice and manner righteous.

It occurred to Obi-Wan the only real difference between his carrier and the others, besides a difference in materials, was the massive leaps in price the _approved_ versions carried.

But he wanted to fit in, so Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Ben Hikari as he was currently known as, great General of the Clone Wars, stood still, head bowed, as the terrifying beast- er, lady- bullied him into buying a whole load of things he was positive he could have done without. Except the teddy-bears, which were adorably soft and safe and brought back beautiful but painful memories of rows of tiny cradles with even tinier occupants chewing on a stuffed Bantha's ear, or slobbering over one soft, inaccurate representation of wildlife or another. Blinking back tears, Obi-Wan had smiled his thanks at Jenna and gave her his thanks along with quite a bit of money. She had stared dazedly after him as he left, a silly smile on her lips, remembering the exquisite loveliness of his eyes and smile for quite some time.

Gratefulness or not, Obi-Wan had avoided that sector of the city from them on. And that wasn't only because he was avoiding leaving a trail. She had been quite an unnerving creature.

He had the clothes, the look, and was working on the manners. But he had been known as the Negotiator. Obi-Wan was going to get by all right. All he needed now was some sort of stable job in this technologically deficient world. He had always been rather good with computers, it was true…He'd find something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you believe in fate? Really? Fate, if it exists, is an odd creature, don't you think? And not particularly nice, either. Look at poor Anakin's fate. But was it all pre-determined? Could Anakin have chosen a new path?

More importantly, could he _still_ choose a new path? As they say, what is not yet written…but that is in the future. For now, Obi-Wan Kenobi, guardian and mother/father to two very powerful Force-sensitive infants, was staring at the eerie perfection that was Privet Drive and calculating prices in his head. Blissfully unaware of what many could reasonably argue was a Fate driven destiny as he signed a simple contract for the rent of number six Privet Drive, Surrey London…

It had only been a week and Obi-Wan was already about ready to scream and do something drastic. What on earth did the obnoxious woman _mean_ his roses were not correctly pruned? He'd hardly been aware of the roses existence, his strength being in the Unifying Force, let alone that they were apparently not correctly pruned.

There was a correct way to prune domestic flowers?

And somebody was bored or simple enough to care?

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a negotiator without peer. He had settled seemingly insurmountable problems stretching for generations with his unique blend of gentle kindness, sharp wit, and terrifying resolve. He had been the best of the best.

And he was near ready to Force suggest the woman just so she would go away. What was her name again, anyway? Petunia? Maybe her name had something to do with her unnatural obsession with flowers. Might explain her oddly long neck, too.

Obi-Wan snapped back to awareness as he realized the irritating humanoid was still talking.

"…my son, Dudley, you know," her voice was dripping with pride and practically thrust an astoundingly fat infant in Obi-Wan's face, her chest thrust out with pride.

"…" Obi-Wan honestly couldn't think of a single thing positive to say about the overly round little child with small, piggy eyes. Eyeing the stretched material of the boy's jumpsuit, he wondered vaguely if he would bounce if dropped. He suddenly realized he should be saying something, and opened his mouth, but the woman continued on, as if such speechlessness over her son was normal_- it probably was-_ and only to be expected with people seeing his overwhelming potential for the first time.

Obi-Wan regarded her with something like awe. That kind of blind, self-serving obsession…a Sith would have been impressed.

His eyes began to glaze over as the woman prattled on about her son, who would no doubt be someday as important as his father, and behind his empty smile and blank eyes several escape plans bloomed and died. He finally opened his mouth to remind the woman of his own two little wards- who undoubtedly needed him- when the last thing she had said registered.

"Play date? My children...with yours? Er, madam, that is very kind, but no doubt you will be far too busy…"

She was evil, she had to be. This was some sort of twisted, diabolical Sith plot. This harridan was surely some sort of inane alien life form, and her 'son' some unnatural Sith experiment between humanoids and animal life forms…yes, some sort of evil plot.

Obi-Wan was just making his excuses when from somewhere within the twins burst into synchronized shrieks, demanding the centre of their universes presence- pronto.

Before he could stop her, the harridan- sorry, Petunia- was off back down the street with her son tucked to her breast, smugly pronouncing that she would bring her 'darling little diddydinkums' back the following day, and have a look at his mysterious little twins, as he so clearly needed her expert help.

He resisted the almost overpowering urge to Force- choke her and fled inside, where Luke and Leia were trying to scream down the block- didn't he know they needed changing, feeding, and their normal allotted time of being adored?

He didn't know it, but Fate was about to bring the plight of one young Harry Potter to his attention. He was far too busy worrying that the woman had been checking him out to do more than vaguely register the stir in the Force that suggested another change.

He was going to need serious meditation for this.

Little Harry was very confused. The poor little boy was _very_ confused. This was to be expected, he was only a year old, after all, and his world had changed dramatically. Mommy and Daddy were gone, their soft voices full of love and laughter had disappeared, and instead their was the harsh shrieking and booming voices of these odd new people, and only the darkness and dankness of the cupboard instead of his comfy bed with the shiny glittering ball with wings flittering by overhead. Life had indeed changed dramatically for the infant, now savior of the Wizarding World, and not particularly in a good way. He was tired, he was hungry, and he needed changing. He hadn't been allowed to play with the other boy or any of his toys, and no matter how much he cried or screamed, he was left in the darkness alone.

He sniffled, his poor little throat strained from all his crying, and fell silent.

He had learnt his first new lesson in his new home.

Mommy and Daddy weren't coming back, and crying would get him nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two houses down, a very odd, intergalactic refugee rolled over in his sleep uneasily, brow furrowing. His hand reached out, fingers brushing over the sheets as if searching for something. The call in the Force strengthened, became loud and insistent, then fell away into nothing.

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke with a gasp, and as if on cue, Luke and Leia did as well, raising their voices in unison. Drawing on the Force, the ex-general slipped out of the bed and called two bottles towards himself with a twitch of the Force, before padding into the kitchen to heat them.

Desolate voices followed him, and as the bottles heated and he soothed the two infants with a touch of the Force, he reached out to the disturbance, his trained mind sliding briefly over a surge of pain and loneliness before it slipped away again.

Ah, a mind then, young and unfocused, radiating pain unknowingly out for those who had the skill to 'hear'.

As stubborn little Luke finally succumbed to sleep, Obi-Wan brushed out with his own mind, radiating warmth and love. The othermind slipped into gentle slumber, as the Jedi promised the new little soul that he would find out the truth of things with the new days light. He knew the mind was young, male, and close by. He also knew whoever it was, was desperately unhappy. There was a faint taint of darkness that lodged the breath in his throat and brought his senses painfully alive. His mind snapped out again, his probe powerfully shielded, but the darkness was faint, a trace only. His heart calmed slightly, and curiosity swept through his as he juggled the babies back into their shared cradle.

He let his mind return fully into his body, standing watch over Luke and Leia as the slept innocently on. The touch of darkness had brought back painful memories, and as he brushed Luke's gently curling blonde hair back his fingers trembled slightly at the incredible surge of pain and all consuming love swept through him.

"Sleep now, dear ones. I will look after you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The incident in the night had almost managed to wipe the unpleasant impending meeting with Petunia Dursley from Obi-Wan's mind. Almost. It was with reluctance that he answered the doorbell, debating pretending to be absent, but then Leia began to cry, and he sighed in defeat.

"Traitor," he whispered to the little girl as he picked her up, and steeling himself, started towards the door. A touch of the Force verified that it was, indeed, the one he feared.

Listen to him, as if it was a lord of the Sith outside his door. But at least he would have known what to do then. He wasn't allowed to try to hack Petunia into pieces with his lightsaber, however. No matter how worryingly appealing that thought was.

"Mrs. Dursley!" He exclaimed with surprise and faked pleasure as the door swept open with a dramatic creak.

He could do this. He had fooled diplomats before, the best the planets had to offer. He could put up with one irritating woman and her child for a few hours, certainly?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why couldn't Anakin have just killed him? Why couldn't Yoda have taken the twins in? Why couldn't lightning strike him down? Or better yet, strike _her_ down. And her little brat too. Obi-Wan released his frustration into the Force yet again and threw back a glass of cold water, wishing it was something a little stronger.

He had dealt with the spoiled sons and daughters of diplomats before, and absolutely none of them were as terrible as this one little chubby terror. He was clearly used to getting absolutely everything he ever wanted, as soon as he wanted it. Petunia doted on her child alarmingly and excessively to the detriment of all else. As the chubby little boy reached over once more to pinch Luke, Leia finally took objection to the treatment of her brother, whom only _she_ could torment. Her tiny fingers reached out and snagged one fat hand and squeezed with inspiring strength. It's debatable whether or not she cheated, using the Force or not, but Dudley's age advantage did even the odds slightly. Obi-Wan swept in to separate them, soothing Luke and Leia with a gentle touch to their minds, before unceremoniously sending 'darling Dudley' to sleep with an unsubtle mental command.

The child was much nicer asleep. Serenely Obi-Wan turned to face his unwanted guest, smiling gently.

"Oh, what a shame, your son seems to have fallen asleep. Tired himself out, I expect."

As expected, this distracted the she-terror, as she swept over to pluck her child from his grasp.

"Oh! My poor widdle Dudders! Nap time for mommy's little angel…" As the nauseating babble continued, Obi-Wan subtly began to herd her towards the door, picking up her bag as she went. He was just breathing a sigh of relief as she passed his threshold when she turned back, absently rocking her son.

"A pleasure, Mr. Hikari! And I just know you and your children are looking forward to meeting Dudders again!"

He cursed the Sith and their dastardly plots to the Underworld and back.

And so it was that Obi-Wan Kenobi became the sometime babysitter of Dudley Dursley. But it was only after some subtle digging and a sudden turn of events that introduced him to young Harry Potter, unwilling resident of number four Privet Drive.


	2. A touch of darkness

**Chapter one- A touch of darkness**

Mrs. Figg was a very odd character, and Obi-Wan had met many an odd person/creature.

For one thing, she owned an alarming number of cats. Whenever he met the woman on the street, she was always accompanied by a herd of clawed creatures with luminous eyes.

Not that he had anything against the little earth creatures! Not at all! But cats were clearly meant to be solitary creatures, and so many together was just asking for trouble. Bouncing Leia on his hip, Obi-Wan fearlessly broached the shifting wave of felines as he strolled down the street. Luke kicked his little feet into his back while an inquisitive Leia reached up to snag his hair, obviously wondering at its texture and weight. Obi-Wan tried to liberate his hair from her grasp as well as dodge another clawed blur as a tabby cat darted between his feet. He waved hello to Mrs. Figg, who was crossing the street with some groceries, before shifting closer to see if she required help.

"Do you remember me, Mrs. Figg? I'm Ben, I moved in a week or so ago…these are my wards Luke and Leia…Leia, honey, stop chewing on my hair…there's a girl…"

The old lady gave him a slightly batty look he was beginning to realize seemed to be her natural expression.

"Oh, of course now, of course…Ben, wasn't it? Just moved in, I hear…" She plonked her groceries down and absently stroked a cat he could have sworn she called Mr. Tiddles.

Reaching down with his free hands he picked up a bag full of cat food and began to walk with her back to her house, another carbon copy of all the other houses in the street. She seemed to have been here a while, and could help him with the 'lay of the land'. As well as perhaps letting him in on the mystery that was the unhappy young mind he had touched not long ago.

Sigh. If only he could just march up to the Dursley's door and search through their house. He was almost positive the signature had come from there. But he wasn't a Jedi here, and he had to play by the rules…

"What marvelous cats you have, my lady. May I enquire as to their breeds?"

Obi-Wan left the cat-lady's house with a lot of useful information, as well as a brand new sandy colored kitten with barely open eyes he instantly named Ani and planned on presenting to the twins as a pet. He wondered what cats needed to eat. Some kind of meat, no doubt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wobbly little kitten slowly got used to his new home- and the fascinated attention of the twins, who although unable yet to crawl were able to use very rudimentary Force skills to 'drag' their new 'toy' towards eager little hands. The bewildered little creature skidded across the carpet, tiny claws outstretched, until Obi-Wan took pity on it and let it perch on his shoulder, stroking its tiny head with gentle fingers until it rumbled all over with content purrs. It had very bright green-gold eyes, and was cautiously curious about the two little children, and utterly adored Obi-Wan, who fed him and petted him and rescued him from the invisible 'hands' of the little tormentors.

Just as things were beginning to settle down in the Kenobi/Hikari household, things changed again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started with Mrs. Figg being put into hospital after she finally tumbled over one of her many cats, and with the Dursley's traveling away for a business trip. (Or so Petunia proudly prattled on, anyway, to anyone who stood still long enough to listen.)

Everything seemed very ordinary, but shivers in the Force kept Obi-Wan on edge all day as Summer began to wane, until he opened the door as evening began to find a nervous and fitful Petunia Dursley on his doorstep.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Dursley?"

"Petunia," the woman corrected absently, but Obi-Wan's attention was caught by the little boy within her arms- a boy very obviously not Dudley. Large green eyes blinked up at him under a shock of untidy black hair, through which Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of an odd, jagged scar that filled him with foreboding. More than that, though, Obi-Wan recognized the feel of his young, unfocused mind as the source of the misery he had been trying to locate.

"And who is this?" He lifted his eyes to Petunia, who shifted her feet uneasily. She was nervous.

"This is…that is, this is my…nephew. Harry. In my care for the moment, I'm afraid. His parents were killed, some sort of drunken accident, I expect." Obi-Wan felt one eyebrow arch itself.

"How kind of you, Petunia, to take in your orphaned nephew. What a sweet little boy." Sarcasm was barely audible in the first part of his sentence and completely lacking in the tail end of it. Harry did seem a very sweet little child, with lovely eyes. Nephew? The lucky child obviously had no visible resemblance to the woman who held him, or his cousin, the round Dudley.

"Harry, you said? Why haven't I met him before this? I would have thought you would have introduced us before this, what with Dudley coming over and all." The woman shifted again, looking away.

"Didn't want to bother you, is all," she offered vaguely, and Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he looked at her closely, then again at the little boy in her arms who stared up at him with soulful eyes. He reached a little deeper with the Force…ah, so that was the way of it.

He kept his face carefully clean of any sign of disgust, even as she held the little boy out from her body a little, as if he carried some sort of disease she was afraid of catching.

"I'm delighted to meet little Harry, Petunia," he declared, and reached out and plucked the infant easily from her unresisting grasp.

"I expect you'll be wanting him to join our little play dates," he went on cheerfully, squashing the part of him that was viciously vindicated by this turn of events, turning the tables and refusing to let her interrupt.

"Harry seems like a delightful little child. I just know he'll get along famously with the twins."

Petunia Dursley finally seemed to get her bearings, staring at the beaming man with the too-bright, ever changing eyes.

"That's…great. Er, that is, I need a favor, Ben. You see, my Vernon has a business trip up country, and we'll be away a week, and see, I wanted to know…if maybe…"

He gave into pity. Damn his sense of honor and morality…

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to look after Dudley and Harry for you! Don't you worry about a thing! We'll all get along just famously until you get back. A week, you said?"

The woman was shifting again, her gaze darting away as she twisted her shirt hem between long, bony fingers. She coughed.

"Er, thankyou Ben. But Dudley will be coming with us. It's just the boy- Harry- that needs a sitter. Normally Mrs. Figg looks after him…but with her in hospital and all, well, I'm sure you understand." She tried for a breezy smile.

He understood all too well. His expression didn't change at all, although his eyes hardened just a little.

"I see. Well, then, Mrs. Dursley, I hope you enjoy your trip. We'll see you in a week." And smiling he took a great deal of pleasure in shutting the door in her face.

"Evil, repulsive woman," he muttered as he walked into the lounge, before sitting down to have a good look at his new charge.

"Hello there, Harry," he whispered, brushing inky black hair back tenderly, fingers hesitating over the vicious, Dark scar on that innocent little forehead. He hissed, drawing back a little, before he deliberately flared his fingers over the scar- how by the Force had he gotten such a mark?- and fell into the Force, wide blue-green eyes staring sightlessly into emerald.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil that had no place anywhere near any child churned beneath his fingers, burning to his senses, dark and bubbling, a terrible sickness of the soul that curdled his stomach.

_Old. Angry. Broken_.

In his arms, Harry began to whimper, tears pooling in his exquisite green eyes.

Blue-green eyes hardened and he pressed down, brutally, shoving the darkness back.

Whimpers trailed away.

He hissed in annoyance. Whatever this darkness was, it refused to relinquish its hold. For a moment, Obi-Wan faced it, a Jedi Master of no small skill and power, ready to purge the darkness into the infinite flow of the Force, and then he sighed and pulled back into himself. The darkness was tied to the little boy's shining spirit. Obi-Wan could destroy the Shadow, but to do so would utterly destroy Harry as well.

_I will not allow the darkness to have another innocent child_.

He contained the evil within the child's scar, blocking the edges of it where darkness bled into the spirit of the child with his own power in the Force, a sharp smile curving his lips as an outraged shriek resonated through the Force.

_Didn't like that, did we?_

Done and done.

Then Obi-Wan blinked, breathing out gently as the boy blinked back at him, before the shy little boy reached up gingerly for his shining hair.

It must be a universal child thing, he mused, allowing the boy to catch a long lock of hair, smiling gently and sending a wave of love and warmth to him.

Green eyes filled, but the little hands latched on with more certainty, a sad wistfulness in green depths as he tugged on his hair, as if it wasn't quite right.

Not quite the right shade of red, see.

The boy was almost a year older than Luke and Leia, but quite small. As the boy was distracted by his hair, Obi-Wan gently removed his smudged and dirty shirt, eyes darkening several shades as he took in the sight before him, a finger trailing over ribs that should not have been visible, eyes going yet another shade of dark turquoise as he wiped gently at the dirt on his little shoulders and realized they were in fact bruises.

Bruises. On a child barely a year old.

He closed his eyes and reached into the Force, wrapping it around himself and the little boy in his arms. A trickle of Force he channeled easily into the tiny form, eyes half-closed in concentration as he healed the marks away carefully. Babies were so delicate, everything so unformed…there. He opened his eyes with a smile, then stood up, heading towards the bathroom. There was time to get this little one cleaned up before Leia and Luke woke from their afternoon nap. He hummed softly under his breath as he shifted the little boy to his hip, holding his head to the side obligingly so the little boy could continue to play with his hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared up, trying to take everything in. The new person was looking at him, and not with the hard eyes of the big man, or the narrowed glare of the woman who was not Mommy, but with soft warm eyes a blue-green shiny color that was sort of like Mommy's. Gentle fingers that did not pinch or bruise brushed through his hair, and he found himself sleepy, but fought to stay awake so as to savor this peace. Then something warm and wonderful seemed to be all around him, but his head hurt, it hurt so much, and he began to whimper, quietly, so as to not bring back the nasty not-mommy. The new person heard, though, because there was a gentle touch on his head and a wonderful warmth swept through him, and the pain was gone and through that warmth there was an angry yell somewhere close and yet also far away…

Then it was all over and he was staring curiously up at the face much bigger than his own, mesmerized by those soft eyes and his shiny hair. He reached out, then faltered, remembering sharp slaps and shrill voices.

The man smiled encouragingly, and he tentatively snagged a soft piece of hair, shiny and pretty, although it wasn't the soft red like Mommy's. No sharp blows came and he gained confidence, and then the warmth and love was back, like one of Mommy's hugs, and his eyes filled because it was so nice and everything had been so bad.

He barely noticed when his shirt was gently tugged off, relinquishing his grip on his hair only briefly, and then the warmth was back and the pain gone.

He stared in wonder.

Harry was too young to understand- if he was older, he would have said it was like some sort of wonderful dream.

And he was being held close, and the nice man was humming, then singing something in his soft voice, and he was getting awfully sleepy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry practically slept through his bath, with Obi-Wan supporting him gently with one hand as he gently sponged the dozing boy. When he was clean he dressed him in one of the simple shirts he's bought for a rapidly growing Luke. It was a little shirt, but was sadly loose around the boy's tiny wrists, and he had to constantly feed his emotions into the Force now, he was so angry.

Finally properly clean in the first time in what was evidently some time, Obi-Wan took Harry into the darkened room of the twins, wrapping the now sleeping boy in warmth and love again before laying him gently down next to Luke.

None of the children stirred.

Good.

He crept out of the room again before returning to the lounge, where he began to pace, one hand folded over his lightsaber.

What to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week was idyllic to begin with. There were a few moments with the twins, who seemed a little jealous of the interloper, but Obi-Wan was stern with them- the Force was not a tool and they could not use it on poor Harry, no matter how weak their control was yet, or sporadic its use. No, all of that was quite normal. Even the shy boy's behavior was expected, considering the downright abuse he had suffered for who knew how long.

What happened between Harry and the twins one fine evening, however, wasn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been established that the twins were hardly impressed with a new child taking up _their_ Obi-Wan's time. Little Leia was the most demonstrative, and a distracted Obi-Wan, trying to take care of three children, wondered briefly if such young children were supposed to scowl like that. Harry was an incredibly quiet child, and Obi-Wan had to work with him constantly, sending him love and warmth and safety to convince the child to join in with the twins games, or even to _touch_ the soft toy Obi-Wan had designated his.

Slowly, however, the boy began to relax, playing with his bear, and a smiling Obi-Wan began to get a glimpse at quite a different child- the child he must have been before whatever 'accident' killed his parents.

He'd looked deeply into that scar. He highly doubted his parents had died in an 'accident.'

Luke and Leia slowly warmed to the little boy, but like with all children spats were not uncommon. However, the shocking blue shade Luke's previously blonde hair suddenly developed, was unexpected. More shocking was the knowledge that Harry had somehow done it.

Obi-Wan knew the Force. Knew it well enough to know that no-one would ever truly understand it. But nowhere had he seen or even heard of an untrained Force user turning someone's hair blue in a fit of childish anger.

Ever.

And the thing was…Harry wasn't Force sensitive. Not really. There was a trace there, but not enough to be trained. So it was impossible for him to have used the Force in a hitherto undiscovered way to dye someone's hair.

Which left something else. Bouncing a hiccupping Harry on his hip, Obi-Wan regarded a wide-eyed Luke and fought the urge to burst into laughter. His lips twisted.

"There, there, Harry. I know you didn't mean it, now," he soothed.

He looked at Luke again and coughed, again suppressing the urge to laugh.

"It's quite an impressive shade," he murmured.

"I wish your parents were here, little one. Perhaps they could shed some light on this."

As Harry finally calmed, Obi-Wan deposited the boy back on the floor next to Leia, and picked Luke up.

"Well, now, little man, that will certainly teach you to use the Force to steal Harry's bear, now won't it?"

It really was the most remarkable shade of blue. He reached out with the Force, and his eyes widened with surprise as instantly the blue color seemed to bleed back into Luke's normal sandy blonde.

"Well, now." Whatever young Harry had done seemed to be susceptible to the Force.

Interesting. And definitely worth investigating further. For all he knew, this was quite normal for children of this planet.

He doubted that, though.


	3. Just Like Magic

Twisted- and yes, it is sadly a crossover

**Chapter three- Just Like Magic**

The days passed far too quickly. Before long, Obi-Wan was keeping one eye on the kitchen window for the car that would signify the Dursley's return. And then one crisp morning a dark ugly car pulled into number four, and Obi-Wan tensed in reaction, moving to the window to watch as the Dursley's disembarked, Dudley throwing some sort of screaming fit as his mother unbuckled him from the car. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and shifted deeper into the shadows of the kitchen, peering around the curtains.

Right on time. Vernon Dursley, a man he had only met briefly, carried two suitcases up to the steps of number four, commenting loudly on his recent promotion and new company car. Obi-Wan threw the clunky vehicle a dubious look. Such a monstrosity was considered a privilege?

He missed speeders. And his current lack of any transportation was becoming unusual. He sighed. He was actually going to have to buy one of those noisy machines.

_How Anakin would have laughed_…he cut off the thought viciously.

He needed a car in order to fit in, and a job soon, because infant charges or not, money was beginning to become scarce. But he had something to take care of first, something small and innocent that went by the name of Harry…

It wasn't until around tea that Petunia Dursley reluctantly began to trudge up Privet Drive to her new neighbor's house, and to her young…charge. Obi-Wan, who had been expecting her, came to feet in a smooth motion and sent the twins and Harry into gentle but deep slumber, carrying the twins and levitating Harry into the rather crowded crib.

"Show time," he murmured above their calm faces. Luke and Leia slumbered on, while Harry rolled over in his sleep and tightened his grip on his bear.

The doorbell rang.

Petunia fussed worriedly with her hair as the door swung open, to reveal the smiling face of Ben Hikari, her new and somewhat mysterious neighbor with whom she had left her nephew with a week ago.

"Mrs. Dursley! What a pleasure to see you," Obi-Wan lied easily, smiling gently.

"Come in, come in! Your trip went well, I trust?" Petunia found herself herded into the kitchen, a cup of tea pressed into her hand as Ben babbled on, inviting her easily to chat about her trip.

"The weather was nice? I hear it's nice there this time of year…" At first bewildered, the baffled young mother quickly fell into the well practiced rhythms of gossip that she knew so well. Before she knew it, it was dark outside and she'd told her friendly neighbor all about Vernon's promotion and Dudley learning a new word- ("won't" to go along with "shan't") and how her roses were just flourishing.

Not once did they mention little Harry, who slumbered peacefully two rooms away.

Finally, however, Petunia threw a look at the clock and swallowed, daring to face the issue head on.

"So, the boy…that is, Harry- there were no…problems?" Obi-Wan smiled brilliantly, waving a hand negligently through the air. Inwardly, his eyes narrowed and his focus sharpened.

"Oh Harry was just a dear, a perfect little angel," he gushed, almost compelled to bat his eyelids for one mad second. Something about her just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Oh," she breathed in obvious relief.

"So everything was- normal?" She stared at him hopefully. He weighed his options.

"Well, he was very well mannered, a shy little thing…" he trailed off, affecting a thoughtful frown.

Panic flared in her eyes.

Gotcha.

She knew. She knew _something_- and it terrified her. His senses touched her mind gently, then slid a little deeper. Beyond her somewhat unreasonable hatred of anything different or unusual, there was an old fear, fear mixed with jealousy that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembered the way she had dismissed the death of her own sister- "some sort of accident," as if it wasn't that important.

"Yes," he said gently, pity stirring in his chest.

"Quite odd…a dear child of course, but it was rather unexpected." Her face paled with every word he added. He held her eyes and refused to let her look away.

"Yes, I noticed a few things of interest about young Harry," he said very softly, "thought you might want to know…"

He had her. He saw it the instant she snapped, the moment when jealousy and hatred overtook fear.

"Thought I might want to know?" Her voice was loud and bitter, she was breathing fast and her bony hands were clenched in tight fists.

"Thought I might want to know, did you? You're one of them, aren't you? One of those _freaks_." She spat the word with disgust.

For a heart-stopping moment he thought she knew about the Jedi.

"One of those wand-waving idiots, to think I've been contaminating my Dudley with the presence of a wizard- and your brats are probably as unnatural as you!"

Obi-Wan blinked at the rapid onslaught, her hatred and jealousy, so long nurtured it had mutated and grown inward, appeared as a dark blight upon the Force for a moment.

Wizard? Wand- waving? What by the Force was she ranting about? He sat still and said nothing as she continued to spit her poisonous hatred at him, eyes widening slightly as she mentioned the 'unnaturalness of magic' and how he 'ought to be ashamed pretending to be a normal, decent person', and so on until she began to repeat herself.

Well, now, this presented more questions than answers, as he read the truth of her words in the Force around her.

Finally he lifted a hand and halted her words with a mild Force suggestion.

"Mrs. Dursley? Thank-you. Now, you say there are wizards about? How would I go about meeting one?"

She stared at him in utter shock, her face going so pale for a moment he thought she would faint, sinking down into her abandoned chair and staring at her cold cup of tea as if it held all her answers.

"You…you don't, you're not? But-" He waved a hand again, calming her with a touch of the Force.

And now to the most important question. He softened his voice even further, as one might to a wounded animal.

"Petunia? If you hate these…wizards…so much, why are you raising Harry?"

She raised her face slowly and looked at him for a long moment.

Then she burst into tears.

From there it wasn't hard to get the full story, and Obi-Wan began to pace as he tried to work through all of this new information.

Her sister had been a witch. She had not. This old injury had never truly healed. Then her prettier, more vibrant sister had left her alone to swan off to that school, the place of all her dreams, leaving her alone and left behind. Then she'd managed to get herself blown up by some mad Dark wizard people were so afraid of they wouldn't use his name.

No wonder Petunia hated all things 'unnatural', how it must gall her to be reminded of what she would never have…and what Lily had gotten.

As for Harry…here things got even more interesting. Now Obi-Wan didn't know what a killing curse was, exactly, but the name was a rather large clue. And somehow the little boy sleeping in the other room had survived it when no other had, with nothing more than a very Dark scar. The Boy-Who-Lived? What a quaint name. Along with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the so-called wizarding world obviously had a talent for stating the obvious. As well as a love of hyphens.

"Please let me understand this. Harry somehow defeated a Dark Lord, and instead of being raised in the Wizarding World, or indeed by someone with a working knowledge of it, he was instead left to you. Who admit to hating him and everything he stands for. And he was actually left on your doorstep?!"

This was insane. He'd just wanted some peace and quiet so he could raise Luke and Leia in safety. Was that too much to ask?

Now he had another child on his hands with an important destiny.

Obi-Wan sighed. Deeply.

"I…I need to be taking the child back, now." Obi-Wan lifted his head out of his hands to give her an incredulous stare.

"You admittedly hate the child- _you left him in a cupboard by the Force_- and you expect me to just give him back to you? Just like that?"

She flushed but didn't back down.

"I took him in. It isn't for you or anybody else to judge how I raise the boy."

"_The boy has a name."_

She faltered for a moment faced with his oddly calm face but practically glowing eyes.

"I took him in! I did it, though I should have dumped the brat back on the street! I took him in just like the letter said…" She fell silent beneath the full weight of those eyes.

"What letter?"

Obi-Wan read through the letter, a tight grip upon his emotions.

Then he read it again. Then he snorted and threw it back onto the table.

"You're not having him. Harry stays here."

There was no room for argument in his words.

She wanted to agree, he could feel it.

"You don't understand. Those freaks, they'll _know_. There's some sort of protection with me, they'll bring him back. And if you're not one of, one of _them_, they'll just wipe your mind and dump him back on me."

"Harry. Stays. Here. I won't leave him to be neglected by you. These 'Death Eaters' may try to kill him, but they'd probably be beaten to it by you!"

She flushed again and opened her mouth.

"You dumped him in a cupboard! He had bruises, and I could count his ribs! Don't you dare sit there and tell me he's best with you!"

She argued feebly. She knew _they _would be angry with her. But she wanted the boy gone, and quite frankly, at that moment- she was more afraid of him than she was of them.

He showed her out and watched her walk back to her house, her steps quick. Then he closed the door, wandered into the lounge- and collapsed onto the couch like he'd been shot.

"You have got to be kidding."

He sighed.

"I have _such_ a bad feeling about this."

So. Wizards were real. And could cast actual magic spells. Probably more potent than a child accidentally turning another's hair blue as well.

_Force._

So, Harry was a…baby wizard, sort of like how Luke and Leia were untrained Jedi. And in ten years time he would get an invitation to some school with a weird name to learn magic.

This world was mad.

But he'd made his choice and all there was to do now was live with it. First things first- how was he to keep them safe from these- what were they called again? Death Eaters?

How affective would the Force be against this magic? Harry's unintentional spell had failed before his force-touch- but Harry was a baby and besides Luke wielded the Force as well, though sporadically.

He frowned. Could it really be that simple? The Force existed in and behind everything. Luke and Leia grasped it badly and unsteadily, every so often. But a Jedi Master like Obi-Wan channeled the Force all the time at some level at least. Even now the Force hummed and flowed serenely all about him, all through him. Perhaps magic could not penetrate that which the Force actively occupied. He needed to test that theory, but to do so he needed a witch or wizard.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Right, then. So the bad wizards are looking for Harry- but why would they look here? I am a wildcard in all of this madness. We should be alright, at least for a while. But if I contact these wizards they will undoubtedly try to remove him from my care. I don't think 'muggle' is supposed to be a very flattering word…so, undercover it is. And ten years from now we'll see about this Albus Dumbledore who leaves babies on doorsteps and his magic school."

Many miles away and for apparently no reason, Albus Dumbledore choked on one on his beloved lemon drops as a cold shudder worked its way down his spine.

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing. Obi-Wan, driven to near-madness, discovered the wonders of children cages- er, playpens- where he could confine the now crawling-all-over-the-place children and have some measure of peace. Marvelous.

The Luke worked out how to manipulate the simple 'child-proof' lock and lead his fellow escapees on a bid to freedom. Obi-Wan had walked into the room with an armful of groceries to discover Harry tottering on the edge of the table he'd climbed onto, preparing to take a nose-dive to the floor.

Obi-Wan instantly forgot he was a seasoned Jedi Master and launched himself in a truly impressive leap across the room to catch Harry in mid tumble, wrapping the boy in soft folds of the Force as he himself thudded somewhat painfully onto the linoleum.

After that little adventure, Obi-Wan locked the gate with a simple force-lock, and each time he 'heard' the click that meant freedom was beckoning, wandered out to congratulate the little escapees and put in place a slightly more difficult lock.

Luke and Leia were getting quite good at freeing themselves.

They learned quickly, were safe, and Obi-Wan could catch a few moments of peace before one of his three charges wanted something.

_For someone_, he thought_, who is not a father, I am getting a lot of practice._

Then Harry, who couldn't undo the Force lock like the others no matter what he did, instead managed to turn the wooden bars into something as soft and flexible as rubber, and poor Obi-Wan was driven to Force- proofing the entire playpen to keep the three within his sight instead of wobbling on furniture or trying to crawl out windows.

Somewhere, somehow, Yoda was laughing at him. And Anakin was too, or at least, the part of Anakin that still existed within Vader.

And so time marched on.

They grew. And grew and grew. Obi-Wan found a job with a daycare and worked on computer programming- a simplistic version so boring he often did it half asleep, but which gave him more than enough money to take care of the needs of three rapidly growing children as well as sate the curiosity of his neighbors. Thankfully he never had to baby-sit Dudley Dursley again. Leia's hair grew long, turning a light brown instead of blonde, while Luke became more and more like Anakin every day. Harry, a year older, flourished, learning to walk and tumble, very occasionally causing some accidental mayhem with his untrained magic. His hair grew as wild as ever, while limbs lengthened and he became more and more curious about the world about him. Luke and Leia mastered levitation, the one skill Harry too seemed to share, and Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the three sending their toys in a wild dance around their room with ever increasing skill and mastery.

Leia and Luke entered their 'terrible twos' and still there was no sign of any dark wizards or witches.

When Harry was eight Obi-Wan presented him with _'Hogwarts: A History'_, that he had brought for him when incognito at Diagon Alley- his first wanderings there quite the adventure.

No matter what he tried, the three insisted he was 'daddy' a title that filled him with love and pain, although he always took care to talk about their real parents, what little he could, allowing the three as normal a childhood as possible.

They were healthy, they were normal, and nothing untoward happened. But Obi-Wan refused to lower his guard, practicing every day with his 'saber, going through all the forms he knew as he fought invisible opponents, planning always for the inevitable encounters with both these wizards and witches- and the life he had left behind.

Someday the call would come, and he, as well as his two Skywalker charges, would have to answer.

So he practiced endlessly, while on the outside was just another hard working single father trying to get by.

Harry asked endless questions about magic- which he honestly couldn't answer, and the twins wanted to know if they too, could do magic, and he sat them down and explained about the Force- and about magic, and how they weren't the same. Luke and Leia sulked a little at first, wanting to be able to go to this Hogwarts as well, but brightened when Obi-Wan told them about the big galaxy waiting out there for them some day, and how he would teach them about the Force. He refused to let Harry feel left out, and told all three children stories from his days as a Jedi Knight, so many years ago.

--

It was a fine morning as Luke and Leia pestered him endlessly about crafting their own sabers that a barn owl flew boldly into their window one morning and perched regally on the back of a chair.

"Uh, dad? There's an owl on the table…"

"I can see that, Luke. Remember, Harry's letter is supposed to come by owl."

Luke was quite aware of the communicators his father had, which enabled him to talk to them from anywhere, and even mobile phones were a fairly impressive invention.

"Owls? Seriously? I thought you were joking…"

"No, Luke. It appears to be a custom. Remember, I told you that wizards seem to shun any kind of technology."

"That's stupid," Luke scoffed.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan offered blandly, then called for Harry.

"I think there's something here for you, Harry." For a moment the slender dark-haired boy looked around blankly before his eyes settled upon the owl and lit up with excitement.

"Wow, it's really here!" Harry lunged for the owl before remembering his foster father's words about control, and then slowly extended an arm towards the owl. The bird, which had flared its wings in fright at his sudden lunge, calmed and winged easily over to the boy, landing lightly on his wrist and then extending one leg smartly.

Harry took the thick envelope with shaking fingers, and the owl abandoned his arm for the chair again as Harry slowly began to open it, ignoring Leia and Luke's impatient voices telling him to 'just open it already.'

_Harry Potter, third bedroom to the right, 6 Privet Drive, Surrey_.

"Um, okay. Dad? They know what room I'm in. They're not, like, stalking us or something, are they?"

Obi-Wan choked on his mouthful of juice for a moment.

"No, Harry. It's undoubtedly just some sort of magic."

"Creepy, though," chorused the twins.

Harry ignored them both as he read through his letter, excitement filling him up.

"This is going to be so cool! I'm going to learn magic! And not accidental stuff, but real magic!" Obi-Wan smiled at him and then began to read over the list of things he would require for a school year. Leia tried to read over his shoulder.

"Cauldrons? My, they are very traditional, aren't they?"

"Look at this, Harry," Leia squealed excitedly.

"You actually get a wand! A real magic wand!"

Obi-Wan folded the parchment away, humming to himself.

He gently took the rest of the letter from Harry and knelt before the boy.

"Harry? Are you ready? You know this isn't going to be all easy…" Harry flung his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and nodded fiercely.

"I know. But I have you guys. We'll make it."

Luke and Leia exchanged glances.

"Trust me, Harry, they won't know what hit them."

Obi-Wan turned to survey the twins, one hand resting sternly on a hip.

"Hold it right there, you two. If you plan to clown around and play pranks all year on Harry's classmates, you're obviously not ready for the responsibility of bearing a lightsaber." Their faces fell. Harry broke into a huge grin.

"You guys really are coming?"

"Of course!" Obi-Wan offered cheerfully, seeing no need to tell the boy how dark his dreams had been, lately.

"Just like we always planned. Now here, I better write a reply for this McGonagall."

**A.N:** Just a reminder, people, as an original one-shot sort of thing, I don't know how far this will go.


	4. The Jedi and the Wizard

Twisted- and yes, it is sadly a crossover

**Chapter three- the Jedi and the Wizard**

Despite some nice people he had met, Obi-Wan was thrilled to finally be dropping the mindless monotony of his job. The years of peace had been calming, healing for his tortured spirit, but now action was called for, and all of the fools of the wizarding world who thought Harry Potter stood alone and vulnerable, were about to get a nasty surprise.

--

"This is so unbelievably cool," Leia breathed as the bricks peeled back to reveal Diagon Alley. Harry just stared around, speechless. So this was the world of his parents…

"No need on alerting this lot to your presence just yet, Harry," Obi-Wan cautioned.

"We don't need to visit Gringott's because I've already been by. A muggle like me is of no interest to the people of this world."

Harry snorted to himself. It just went to show how clueless the wizarding world really was, when an alien could wander in without fuss.

"Now, how about we get your supplies first, some lunch, and then your wand?" Obi-Wan reached out without looking and snagged the back of Luke's shirt as he tried to move closer to the pet store.

"Stay close, you two," he said sternly to the twins.

"I know you can reach me through the bond, but stay within sight at all times. Consider this your first mission." The twins, who had begun to pout, instantly straightened, eyes flashing.

"Yes, Master." They immediately turned to survey the Alley out of wary eyes, missing the pained look that flashed across Obi-Wan's face.

--

Getting Harry's supplies turned out to be a lot of fun, and the little group was quite tired after they'd tracked down their first year materials. Luke and Leia had laughed themselves sick at Harry's robes until Obi-Wan had calmly pointed out that as they were attending Hogwarts as well, even though not as students, they too would be wearing them. Then it was Harry's turn to snigger as the twins turned pleading eyes up at their father, pouting for all they were worth. Obi-Wan laughed softly and gently stroked their hair.

"Why aren't you wearing these robes, father?" Leia pouted as she nearly tripped over the long hem of her robe.

"Don't worry, Leia, I already have a robe," Obi-Wan said softly, sighing in remembrance. At last he would be able to wear his Jedi robes again- even if nobody knew what they were.

--

"Dad?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said warily, long since having deciphered _that_ tone.

"Can I have a pet?" He closed his eyes and shivered in premonition.

The kitten known fondly as Ani had long since grown up into a quite stately cat that even at an advanced age had retained the kittenish urge to pounce on anything that moved. However, time had eventually stolen him away from their little family, and until now no replacement had been found.

--

"Do you think an owl would be best?"

"We do have communicators, bro. What do we need an owl for?"

"But electronics aren't supposed to work near magic. And owls are the wizarding world's choice in communications."

"I'm pretty sure dad's stuff will work there, its way more advanced than this planets tech. But you might be right about it being expected. They look like they might make okay pets."

Harry found a brilliant white owl- or technically, she found him. Then a half-breed kneazle leaped easily onto Obi-Wan's shoulder as he loitered near the door, landing lightly before wrapping his tail easily around the startled Jedi's throat as if he belonged there. Nothing, not even Obi-Wan's gentle entreaties through the Force, would shift him. It merely yawned, flashing impressive canines before closing its luminous eyes and purring softly as if about to fall asleep.

Luke and Leia stared up at the cat, charmed.

"Are we keeping him, dad, are we?"

"Apparently," the Jedi muttered softly as he headed towards the desk with a sigh.

The salesman nearly recognized Harry, but a quick 'push' from Obi-Wan refocused his attention elsewhere.

"That'll be twenty-five galleons, thank-you," he said in a slightly vague fashion.

"So, Harry, are you ready for your wand? It's as important to a wizard as a 'saber is to us, you know."

The boy shivered with a mixture of apprehension and longing.

"Yeah, dad, I think so."

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment, before leading the way out of the shop.

--

For a shop that sold these all-important wands, it was remarkably…unprepossessing.

"Gee, dad, is this the right place? It doesn't look like much," remarked Luke, and Obi-Wan smiled.

"This is the place. See the sign? Remember, Luke, things are not always as they seem."

Outwardly smiling, Obi-Wan was slightly apprehensive, on-edge from the strange signals the Force was emitting from within the battered shop. Power, he sensed, dormant, but stirring and flickering almost like dreamers. It was an unnerving feeling. Unconsciously he laid a hand over his 'saber, comforting himself with its familiar presence.

Perceptively, Luke and Leia closed ranks as Obi-Wan shifted stance to a slightly more aggressive one.

Young as they were, they were determined to do their duty, defiant little things.

Harry, too excited and too nervous, noticed nothing.

The inside of the shop was dark and dusty, almost whispering of age and time and possibilities.

There was a presence to the side, and Obi-Wan stretched out his senses lightly, tracking it.

"Ollivander, I presume?"

For the first time in…a really long time, Ollivander was shocked, freezing in place for a moment as cool blue-green eyes met his own luminescent orbs. He couldn't remember the last time somebody had noticed him before his greeting. More, this man was clearly a stranger, he would remember eyes like that, and he was absolutely sure that he had never sold him a wand.

"Yes, I am the wand-maker. And how may I help you today, sir? Lost or broken wand? Or do your young charges require one?"

Obi-Wan smiled neutrally.

"Harry here needs a wand. If you would be so kind…"

Ollivander tore his eyes away from the stranger's fascinating shifting eyes, letting his own shift over the three youths.

The two that could only be twins flanked the older male, faces calm and eyes bright with curiosity.

It is the third child that gives him pause.

He is _familiar_.

And then Ollivander stares into emerald eyes and remembers another pair, stares at impossible dark hair and remembers yet another…and knows who this boy is.

"Harry Potter," he breathed.

"I've been expecting you."

There was a hushed pause.

_Creepy_, Leia sent to her brother silently.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan is the soul of courtesy as he inquires, leaning forward slightly to place a hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder.

"Is that so? Odd…I don't remember meeting you before."

The smile is bland and Ollivander seems untouched by the gentle rebuke.

"Willow, ten and a quarter inches long. Mahogany, eleven inches. Charms and transfiguration…"

The old wizard seems lost in thought.

"Er, sorry?"

"Your parents, boy! I remember every wand I've ever sold, young Mister Potter. Every single wand…including the one that gave you that scar. Curious, indeed, how things turn out, is it not?"

Over the startled boy's head Obi-Wan Kenobi flashed the wand-maker a stare- freezing him in place until he coughed and flicked his wand at a measuring tape.

Luke and Leia gasped as it leapt into the air and zooms over to Harry to start measurements- seemingly most fascinated in measuring the distance between his eyes, causing Harry to go cross-eyed for a moment as he tried to follow the movements.

Luke and Leia watch in wonder.

Obi-Wan watched immersed in the Force, a breath away from flinging the enchanted object away.

Luke, more perceptive than his twin, shot his father a confused look before mentally reminding himself of his 'mission', and becoming more guarded.

Happily, the tape-measures only real purpose seems to be to exist as an annoyance, as Harry trips neatly as the tape wound its way around his feet.

"Hmm, I wonder, boy…perhaps this one? Remember, the wand chooses the wizard!"

Boxes float out to the wizard, who snatches a wand and holds it out to Harry.

"Well? Come on boy, wave it!"

Harry throws Obi-Wan a desperate glance and receives a gentle smile and a wave of warmth and belief.

He sucks in a breath and wraps trembling fingers around the wand, lifting it slowly in preparation, when suddenly it is snatched from his grip.

He blinks.

"No, no, try this one instead!"

This time he gives it a quick flick, there is a sudden surge and then the vase on the counter exploded.

He drops the wand with a squeak, while Leia exclaims in excitement.

Only the Force-users noticed the sudden surge as Obi-Wan reflexively shielded himself and his charges.

"No, obviously not. Perhaps neither willow or mahogany…hmm."

And so it went.

For quite some time.

The bigger the catastrophe that occurred, the louder Leia cheered, and a flustered Harry quickly learned it was best to give the wands only a tiny flick when an over-enthusiastic swing shattered the glass windows.

Finally, just as even Leia was tiring of the constant chaos, a clearly reluctant Ollivander handed Harry a wand, a shimmering dark red, polished to perfection.

Harry grasped the wand and braced for impact.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Ollivander reached to take it back.

And then warmth surged up from his very soul, reminding him of the times Obi-Wan wrapped him in the Force, a wind kicked up out of nowhere, and brilliant gold and crimson lights like fireflies erupted from the wand-tip.

"Way cool…"

Harry stared at his wand with a stupid grin on his face, feeling warmth and safety and boundless possibility humming at his fingertips.

He turned and beamed up at Obi-Wan.

For a moment, the look on his father/guardian's face was remote, unreadable.

Then he gave a trademark smile.

_Because all Obi-Wan was able to see in that moment was another young boy, holding his first lightsaber in his hands and staring up at his Master with a grin._

_See, Master? See?_

_Then the image fades and it is Harry, the same light in his eyes, the same good intentions…but that isn't fair and he lets it go and smiles, because, after all, it is a very important moment._

"That was cool, Harry, how'd you make all those lights, anyway?" Luke asked as they walk away from the wand-maker's.

Harry blushed a little and shrugged.

"Dunno, just sort of happened."

Obi-Wan ushered them along, wanting to leave the alley before his presence with Harry is questioned.

It is not yet time for that.

Meanwhile, at Ollivander's an owl was winging its way into the sky, headed for Hogwarts.

Three guesses as to who it's heading for.

And the first two don't count.

Obi-Wan was feeling pretty positive about the whole trip. No one other than Ollivander's had recognized Harry, and the wand-maker hadn't even managed to get his name. All in all, a rather successful trip.

Now, Obi-Wan was wondering whether this Albus Dumbledore would force the inevitable meeting at home, or at Hogwarts.

Just how far did his power stretch? It would be interesting- and crucial- to know.

A mere headmaster of a school? Obi-Wan rather doubted it. Anyone who meddled this extensively with an innocent infant's life was almost bound to be a major player.

Time would tell.

Until then, he had three young teens clamoring for take-out.

Sigh.

--

Days passed and no shadow darkened the Hikari's doorstep. Harry poured over his spellbooks with amazement, stroking the newly christened Hedwig and watching Obi-Wan instructing his new pet to _not_ try to attack the owl. When no Albus Dumbledore and no letter appeared, Obi-Wan smiled grimly to himself and readied himself for a confrontation- er, meeting- ten years in the making.

He was rather looking forward to it, really.

And it would doubtless give him more of an estimate of the Supreme whatchamacallit's power.

Both political and personal.

And so the last days of their Summer on Privet Drive passed with peace.

But you know what they say about peace and storms.

They never last.

**A.N:** Same old song as usual…


End file.
